


ThalDoesThings

by IDontLikePansStopAsking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Lesbian Character(s), Original Pansexual Character(s), Other, Youtuber AU, usage of slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontLikePansStopAsking/pseuds/IDontLikePansStopAsking
Summary: Basically one of my original characters and what youtube videos they would make in a youtuber AU. If you really wanna know all about the thrashy stories of the characters, message me on tumblr as solidsnakessolidcakes





	ThalDoesThings

"Hello, guys, gals, and everything in between. I uh, don't really know what I'm doing with this, but I thought I might as well just turn on the camera and talk... I was told it would... help? I think I'll just put game play under this or something.

Anyway, today was... interesting. Well, it wasn't very fun to say the least.

There was this guy who... First a little context, I identify personally as genderfluid, I have these little wristbands for what I feel like that day. I was unfortunately born a girl, and I can't really get rid of the fact that I look horrifically feminine. So, when I'm with my girlfriend-- her name is Haruko, she's pretty great-- everyone thinks we're lesbians. Which, we don't really mind much, but I'm personally polysexual and Haruko is pansexual. We never bother to correct anyone, though.

So yeah, today a guy walked up to me and Haruko while we were on a date and started calling us shit like... ah, he called us fags. He also tried to grab Haruko.

He kept yelling at us for a while before he stopped. Ah, a little more background, Haruko grew up with two dads and I don't think a single person in her family is straight. She grew up in a pretty conservative area but her dads always told her to stick up what she thinks is right. Heh, can you tell I love her a lot?

Um, anyway, once he was finished yelling she stood up, which didn't really do much because she's five-oh, but then she started yelling right back. She was screaming and yelling at him for havin' a wife, rambling on about how "the heteros are gonna ruin our lives!!"

God, I love her.

Anyway, the cops came over. Almost arrested her. When I tried to talk it through they tried to arrest me too.

Not a fun day.

But yeah, she ended up getting a few people around us as witnesses. it was... pretty great, I respect her a lot. I love her so much.

Anyway, yeah, that was basically the only thing interesting that happened today. Ah, I... guess I'll upload this tomorrow... I'll see you guys later. I say as if anyone is watching."


End file.
